Orange Appeal
"There has to be a way to defeat those Power Rangers!" said Dark Specter, "there has to be a way!" "I have the ''ultimate ''idea!" said Goldar. "Great!" said Dark Specter, "what is it?" "We can send a whole lot of Planet Patrol soldiers to three different locations, and the Power Rangers will be forced to split up and be overwhelmed!" said Goldar. "Hmm," said Dark Specter, "that might work! I think I'll do that!" Dark Specter sent a whole lot of Planet Patrol soldiers to the Angel Grove city hall, Pierce Park in Angel Grove, and Hamline Park in Angel Grove. The alarm sounded three times in the base, and the rangers and crew came as quickly as they could. "What's going on?" asked Kai. "Yeah," asked Lauren, "and why did the alarm sound three times?" "That's because there are Planet Patrol soldiers at the city hall, Pierce Park, and Hamline Park," said Alpha. "How can we be at three places at once?" asked Lauren. "I guess we'll have to split up!" said TJ. "I guess," said Lauren. "Well," said TJ, "let's get going! It's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said the three rangers. TJ went to the city hall, Kai went to Pierce Park, and Lauren went to Hamline Park. They were fighting the Planet Patrol soldiers, and they were overwhelmed. They tried asking each other for help. Kai got on his Element Com. "Hey, TJ," said Kai, "I could use some help down here!" "So could I!" said TJ, "I'm up to my neck in Planet Patrol soldiers!" Then Kai tried to contact Lauren. "Hey, Lauren," said Kai, "I could use your help down here!" "I'm facing the same situation!" said Lauren, "I could use your help down here!" Kai signed off his Element Com and resumed fighting. "I feel bad," said Tommy. "Why?" asked Rita. "I feel like we have given them as sheep to wolves," said Tommy, "I wish that there was something that we could do!" Suddenly, the Deius Crystal began to glow rapidly intermittently, and then, it spit out three morphers. "Did you see that?" asked Tommy. "Yeah!" said Rita. "Our answer to our problem came to us," said Tommy, "man! I swear sometimes that that crystal is alive!" "You never know!" said Carol. "Well," said Tommy, "I'm headed to the ranger database." "Good luck!" said Rita. Tommy found his three candidates. "I've found our three candidates," said Tommy, "hopefully, they won't get too upset that we have to call them on an emergency basis." "I don''t think we have any other choice!" said Carol. "Teleporting, now!" said Alpha. One young man and two young women came into the base. They were a little shaken up, but then they recovered. "Flynn, Lily, and Tanya," said Carol, "sorry to call you on an emergency basis, but we have no other choice!" Tanya then noticed Tommy. "Tommy?" asked Tanya, "what's going on here?" "Wait a minute!" said Flynn, "you know him?" "Yeah!" said Tanya, "we were once on the same Power Ranger team together, and it wouldn't surprise me that something like that is going on right now." "Yeah," said Tommy, "you guessed it! We need you three to become Power Rangers again, because the current three ranger team is struggling. Will you work with us?" "Alright," said Flynn, "but no more surprises!" "Yeah," said Lily, "I'll work with you!" "Gladly!" said Tanya. "Then let me tell you about your powers," said Tommy, "a bunch of former villains have been somehow revived. You will all be orange rangers. All of you will have the power of wind. Flynn, you will have the TIger Wind Zord. Lily, you have the Cheetah Wind Zord. Tanya, you have the Leopard Wind Zord. Together, they form the Wind Megazord. They wield the Power Daggers. Along with a blaster and a short sword, each of you has your own weapon. Tanya, you have the Leopard Nunchukas. Lily, you have the Cheetah Tonfas. Flynn, you have the Tiger Daggers. Together, they form the Wind Defender. It is a weapon that freezes monsters in their tracks. Any questions?" They looked at each other and said nothing. Then Alpha gave them their Element Coms and Element Morphers. "The Element Com is a device that allows you to communicate between rangers and home base. It will also allow you to teleport. The Element Morpher is the device where you morph. All that you need to say is 'Extreme Power', and you will morph," said Alpha. The three were astonished. "Well," said Flynn, "let's get going; the other three need us. It's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said the three wind rangers. They arrived at the city hall. They helped TJ defeat all of the Planet Patrol soldiers in that area. All of them were defeated. "Thanks!" said TJ, "whoever you are!" "Do you have friends in danger?" asked Lily. "Uh, yeah!" said TJ. "Then, let's go!" said Lily. The orange rangers and TJ helped Kai defeat all of the Planet Patrol soldiers in that area. "Thanks!" said Kai. Then Kai noticed the orange rangers. "We'd better get going!" said Flynn, "you still have a comrade in danger!" "Right!" said TJ. The orange rangers, TJ, and Kai helped Lauren defeat all of the Planet Patrol soldiers at Hamline Park. "Thanks!" said Lauren. Then Lauren noticed the orange rangers. "Who are they?" asked Lauren. The orange rangers then took off their helmets, and the red rangers followed suit. "I'm Flynn," said Flynn. "I'm Lily," said Lily. "I'm Tanya," said Tanya. "I'm TJ," said TJ. "I'm Kai," said Kai. "I'm Lauren," said Lauren. They shook hands and gave each other hugs. Then, TJ's Element Com sounded. "Yes?" asked TJ. "I need ''all ''of you to come back to base," said Carol. "Okay," said TJ, "will do!" TJ signed off. "They want all of us to come back to base," said TJ. "Well," said Kai, "let's go!" All six rangers teleported back to the Eltarian base. "I see that you have met the orange rangers," said Carol, "my hopes that even though you all have separate elements, that you will work as one team." They smiled at each other. "Does everyone know the ranger code of honor?" asked Tommy. They all answered affirmatively. "Good," said Tommy, "feel free to make this base your second home!" They smiled and went to hang out at the Angel Grove Juice Bar. Power Rangers Element Dash